


we can roll around in the dark

by falchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kageyama is a horny teenager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama honestly didn’t have any lewd intentions when he invited Hinata to come back to his house after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can roll around in the dark

Kageyama honestly didn’t have any lewd intentions when he invited Hinata to come back to his house after practice.

It was a Friday evening, and after Coach Ukai was satisfied with the amount of drills and agonizing laps around the gym, he let the boys go off to enjoy their weekend. Looking to the side, Kageyama could see that Hinata was absolutely _exhausted_.

Recently, Hinata had been taking it upon himself to train extra hard, as if the state he was currently in just wasn’t enough.

Well, admittedly, while Kageyama knew that there _were_ many places that Hinata could improve, he also knew that they weren’t changes that could be easily made within the span of a couple of weeks.

So, as he passed a red-faced and lying-on-the-floor, puffed-out Hinata on the way to the change room, he gently toed the redhead before giving him a grumbled and slightly nonchalant invitation to his house.

“What for?” Hinata asked, sitting upright and reaching for his drink bottle. He glanced at Kageyama nervously, “I’m really tired, so I don’t really think I can-“

“No!” Kageyama said suddenly, before Hinata could even finish his sentence. It was obvious from the way that Hinata scrunched up his face that he thought Kageyama was just horny and looking for sex.

…Not that that wasn’t true, but really, it wasn’t what he was after. “I mean, no, that’s not… I just…” he frowned. “I just wanted to invite you over and maybe we could watch a movie, or study together. Or something. I wasn’t- I’m tired, too,” he trailed off at the end, “but if you’re really busy or something, then don-“

Hinata let out a chuckle, “Oh, that’s fine then. Let me just call up my mum and tell her that I won’t be coming home tonight,” he nodded, finally getting up off the gym floor.

“You should stop lying on the floor like that,” Kageyama grumbled, reaching forward to brush the dust off Hinata’s back. “Who knows what sort of gross stuff happens here.”

Hinata raised his eyebrow at Kageyama. “Really? I think out of everything that you’ve experienced, the gym floor – which we sweep every week, mind you – can’t be the most disgusting thing,” he teased.

Feeling his ears go red, Kageyama reached out to swipe at Hinata, but the smaller boy, even as tired as he was, still retained that abnormal agility and easily dodged. “You’ve got to try harder than that if you want to hit me, come on,” he laughed, before turning. “I’ll catch up with you at the gate, I’m going to take a shower.”

\---

“So, what movie did you want to watch?” Hinata asked, walking at Kageyama’s side.

Kageyama swallowed a mouthful of juice that he’d bought waiting for Hinata to finish showering. “It’s a foreign horror movie,” he replied, looking straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinata’s expression quickly change into one of fear.

“A-Are you for real?” he asked, his voice shaking.

Scoffing, Kageyama elbowed Hinata. “Foreign horror movies aren’t even that scary compared to Japanese ones,” he said. “And plus, you’ll probably be too busy reading the subtitles to actually focus on what’s happening on screen.”

“Eh? Then what’s the point of that then?” Hianta replied, pouting.

“Well, if you really don’t want to watch it, then you can pick something out. Is that okay?” Kageyama asked, turning to look at Hianta.

His expression brightened. “Well, we’ll watch your movie first. I’ve got to build up some tolerance for this stuff, huh…” he mumbled. “Ah, I’m starving. Do you think your mum will have food cooked for us when we get back?” he asked. “Come on, I’ll race you back, it’s only like, five hundred more metres!” he grinned, and before Kageyama could even reply, the redhead was shooting off ahead.

“Hey!” Kageyama shouted, “Don’t just decide these things on your own!” And, gritting his teeth, he chased after Hinata.

Hinata collapsed against the brick wall outside Kageyama’s house, breath shaky and voice raspy. “Shit, I forgot that I was tired,” he groaned, putting his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was only a little puffed out. “Maybe you’re just unfit,” he leered, and Hinata shot him a glare. “Anyway, let’s get inside. It’s already six-thirty, and I told my mum I’d be back at six.”

As soon as he slid open the door, Kageyama could smell the food laid out on the table, and his stomach grumbled loudly. “I’m back,” he called out, “I brought Hinata over, that’s okay, right?”

Kageyama’s mother absolutely _adored_ Hinata. “Oh, hello Hinata!” she beamed from the kitchen, “How was practice today?” It irritated Kageyama to no end that his mother would direct these questions towards _Hinata_ rather than him.

But, at the same time, he completely understood.  Kageyama knew that he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, even to his immediate family. Hinata, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was an excited ball of energy, with animated facial expressions and a natural ability for talking his way through anything.

Halfway through dinner, Kageyama cleared his throat. “Uh, we’re going to be studying later, so don’t come and bother us,” he told his mum. She gave him an apprehensive look.

“Studying?” she asked dubiously. “Or watching movies? Because if I hear one scream come from upstairs, I’ll be coming in to see exactly what was so hard about that question that would elicit such a reaction.” She gave Kageyama a chilling smile, and he immediately averted his gaze, frowning.

“Okay, maybe we’ll watch a movie first. But seriously, we _will_ study, so don’t just barge in, alright?”

Hinata chuckled with a mouthful of food, and Kageyama’s mother just nodded her head and proceeded to turn her attention back to the television.

\---

As it turned out, the movie didn’t have any subtitles. Hinata was pretty set on watching it, however, so the two of them dealt with just watching the screen of Kageyama’s laptop, trying to figure out what was happening through context and their (very) limited English vocabulary.

“Hey, I think she just said ghost,” Hinata whispered, looking anxiously at Kageyama.

“Are you stupid?” Kageyama asked. “She said _guest_ , not ghost. And I thought _my_ English was bad,” he said, rolling his eyes.

But in reality, the protagonist _had_ actually said ghost, which lead to Kageyama being completely unprepared for the bloodied and wailing corpse that appeared approximately three seconds later.

Hinata had been expecting it, and had managed to brace himself (and actually, Kageyama was right – Japanese ones were scarier. Or, he just lacked understanding of the movie), and couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the expression of pure _terror_ that had graced Kageyama’s features.

“D-Don’t laugh,” Kageyama grumbled, burying his face between his pillow and the wall. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he closed his eyes, sighing. It was his choice to watch this stupid movie, hoping to maybe scare Hinata a bit so he could convince him to cuddle up to him or whatever the hell the guy did when he got scared. How was he to know that Hinata had some kind of sixth sense for predicting the future?

Hinata’s hand graced Kageyama’s back, “It’s alright, I’m not _really_ laughing at you. And, it _was_ pretty gross,” he admitted. Kageyama only grunted in response, and Hinata sighed, pausing the movie, and lowering the lid of the laptop.

Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata. “Not watching anymore?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Does it look like I’m even interested?” Hinata asked. “Like, we can’t even understand what’s going on, for starters,” he said. “Besides, there’s not enough… excitement. It’s just like, the girl goes into the house and, zubaa! There’s a ghost! Like, how is that scary?”

Kageyama shrugged. “That probably stems from us not understanding.”

“And anyway, I was only watching it because you wanted to. Since you decided to go chicken over there,” Hinata glanced at the wall Kageyama’s bed rested against, “there’s not much of a point.”

Pushing the laptop further away from them, Hinata lay down fully on Kageyama’s bed, pressing his face down onto the blanket.

Sitting up, Kageyama frowned as he looked at him. “What are you doing?” he questioned. Hinata kicked his legs out in response.

“’m tired,” he mumbled into the sheets. “Wake me up tomorrow.”

“But it’s like, eight o clock,” Kageyama deadpanned. “And we were meant to study.”

Hinata lifted his head. “Don’t wanna. I’m too tired to study.” He was pouting, and he reached out to grab Kageyama’s laptop again, before going to check his social networks.

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama sat up and leaned against the wall. Seeing this, Hinata shuffled over, so that he was sitting right next to Kageyama. “Did you want to watch something else, then?” Hinata asked, turning to look at Kageyama, who shrugged in response.

Kageyama watched the smaller boy as he fiddled around on his laptop, watching the way his expression changed from time to time. Hinata was talking, but it was just mindless chatter that Kageyama could hardly follow. It was moments like these that had him wondering to himself why he’d chosen this loser to fall in love with.

Sighing, Hinata leaned over, so that his body weight was resting on Kageyama.

“He~ey,” he mumbled, “you’re heavy.” Looking over, he could see that Hinata had closed the laptop again, and was now inching backwards until his head rested on Kageyama’s lap.

He stared up at his boyfriend with a blank expression. “What d’you think of Coach Ukai?” he asked suddenly.

Kageyama blinked. “What’s with this all of a sudden?” he asked. He reached a hand out so he could lace his fingers in Hinata’s hair. It was soft from his shower earlier, and it tickled his hand when he moved it.

“Mm, just wondering. Like, he works us really hard and stuff, and he has good ideas… but it’s really different from what say, Nekoma does.”

“Well, having Coach Ukai is a lot better than having no coach, “Kageyama said, and Hinata smiled.

“That’s true, I guess.”

They fell back into silence. After a while, Kageyama stopped petting Hinata’s hair. Feeling this, Hinata focused his gaze up. “Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama started. “You… You don’t have to train this hard, you know,” he said quietly. “I’ve noticed that you’re doing so much more than what’s asked of you, and I know that you’re itching to improve, but…”

Hinata didn’t say anything, and just watched Kageyama carefully.

“It’s bad for your body,” Kageyama said, and as if to prove his point, he grabbed Hinata’s forearm and gave it a squeeze.

Instantly, Hinata jerked it back, and scowled at Kageyama. “That hurts, dumbass,” he pouted. “And it’s just lactic acid, that’s all.”

Hinata got up from Kageyama’s lap and rested against the wall. This time, it was Kageyama who leaned forward. He rested his head against Hinata’s shoulder, and turned his lips to Hinata’s neck. “I’m scared, though,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s collar. “I’m scared that you’ll hurt yourself, and that it’ll be my fault for working you so hard.”

“K-Kageyama,” Hinata stuttered. His body felt hot from his boyfriend’s kisses, and Kageyama’s hair was tickling his neck. “I-I thought you said we weren’t gonna-“

“We’re not,” Kageyama assured him, “I know you’re tired, so we won’t… just… let me touch you,” Kageyama murmured.

Whenever Kageyama got quiet like this, Hinata would feel warmth envelop his body. At school, Kageyama was headstrong and noisy, and had a rather cold demeanor. But when it was just the two of them, Kageyama was just another guy with his own insecurities to deal with. He was also surprisingly cheesy, and often Hinata felt secondhand embarrassment from some of the stunts Kageyama tried to pull. It made Hinata proud to know that he was the only one who got to see him this way.

Kageyama’s kisses had slowly trailed upwards, over his jaw and were now pressed to Hinata’s lips. Over the past few months, Kageyama’s kissing had improved by leaps and bounds, and Hinata felt himself growing dizzy as Kageyama’s tongue invaded his mouth, trailing along his teeth and leaving Hinata gasping for more. Slowly, Kageyama had added his hands to the equation, his long, calloused fingers trailing their way down Hinata’s back before turning the corners of his shirt, feeling Hinata’s burning skin underneath.

Hinata, too, had raised his arms so that they were snaked around Kageyama’s back, trailing across the firm lines of muscle and holding him close.

Kageyama’s position was growing uncomfortable, and as he shifted his leg, he realized something. Pulling away from the kiss, Kageyama glanced knowingly at Hinata. “Hinata, you’re hard,” he said breathily, and Hinata just stared back at him.

“W-Well no shit,” he said, his face turning red. “Y-You look really sexy right now, so I think it’d be more surprising if I wasn’t.” He ran a hand through his hair and turned his head, “But, you already said we weren’t going to-“

Kageyama put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and pushed the shorter boy down onto the bed. “No sex,” Kageyama agreed firmly, “but… I guess I could… you know,” he mumbled. He looked up at Hinata, who was staring back at him, face growing redder. “S-Suck you off,” he stammered. “I-If you want, I mean! I mean, you don’t have to, but you know, if you wanted to, I could-“

Hinata leaned back onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. “Y-You don’t have to do all that…” Hinata mumbled.

But Kageyama pressed his hands to Hinata’s thighs, and looked down at his boyfriend. “But I kind of … I kind of want to,” he admitted, and it was Kageyama’s turn to flush red.

Meanwhile, Hinata was dying of embarrassment, and their current position wasn’t making it much better. He could feel Kageyama’s piercing gaze trailing across his body, and he only became more aware of his growing erection. “Okay,” Hinata said. “J-Just… Just be quick!” he said, and covered his face again.

Nodding, Kageyama pulled down Hinata’s sweatpants, tugging them off the ends of his feet. He could see Hinata’s cock was already half hard beneath his boxers, and he ran his fingers over it, teasingly.

Hinata let out a noise of pleasure, before groaning. “Please don’t tease me,” Hinata gapsed, as Kageyama’s touch grew feather light against the fabric. “J-Just get on with it, please,” he murmured. He was currently so embarrassed he could die.

“As you command, sir,” Kageyama said mockingly, pulling Hinata’s boxers down and over his cock, before discarding them on the floor. “You’re going to have to keep you voice down, though,” he said, his breath skirting over Hinata’s cock. “I don’t think my mum was joking when she said she’d come in if she heard screaming.”

Just the thought of Kageyama’s mother walking in on the two of them was enough to kill Hinata’s boner, but Kageyama was quick to press his lips and curb Hinata’s train of thought. They hadn’t done this much, but Kageyama felt that he’d watched enough porn over the years to understand the very basics of what he was doing.

Plus, the minimal experience that he _did_ hold in this area meant that he knew exactly where Hinata’s good spots were. Pressing his lips firmly, he sucked hard against Hinata’s dick, his hand running up and down the base. He was really hard now, and he could feel Hinata straining to keep himself from bucking up into Kageyama’s mouth, an effort he was grateful for.

“Shit,” Hinata breathed, “Kageyama, you’re so good at this… have you been practicing in secret or something?” he asked, breathing heavily.

“Of course not, dumbass,” Kageyama shot back. “Don’t suggest something stupid like that again, or I’ll stop here and you can go jerk yourself off in the bathroom.”

Hinata laughed, and reached his hands down to lace them into Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama would never admit it (or, at least not now) but he really loved the feeling of Hinata’s hands. When he felt those small fingers thread through his hair, the effect was electric, sending sparks through his body and he began to suck in earnest. Hinata’s breathing was growing more erratic, and Kageyama moved his head down more, sucking at the base of his cock before running his tongue across Hinata’s balls, and the smaller boy let out a loud groan. Pulling back, Kageyama shot Hinata a warning glance, as if to say ‘shut up’, and Hinata pulled one hand back to cover his mouth.

Never before had Kageyama taken Hinata to the back of his throat, and seeing that Hinata seemed to be completely out of it, he decided that maybe today would be a good chance to try it. Puling back, he swallowed before licking his lips, then pulling them back over his teeth. Slowly, he took Hinata’s length into his mouth, stopping several times to breathe through his nose, before taking him further in.

Realizing what he was doing, Hinata closed his eyes. “Shit, Kageyama,” he said, “shit, that’s go- oh, fuck,” he groaned. He stuffed his hand into his mouth to muffle some of the noises he was making, but even then, he was still quite loud.

Hearing Hinata moan like that sent shocks through Kageyama’s body, and the knowledge that he was making these sounds because of him set his skin on edge. Shit, he was so hard right now. Moving one hand away from Hinata’s cock, Kageyama hastily shoved it down the waistband of his pants.

Just the feeling of his fingers on his cock had him groan around Hinata’s length, and Hinata loud out a loud sound of contempt as he felt the vibrations around him.

He had Hinata in deep, and he was sucking him in earnest. Hinata seemed to approve of this, and Kageyama could see through lidded eyes that the smaller boy’s back was arched against his bed, knuckles shoved into his mouth and biting hard. “Ka-Kageyam- hah,” he groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows, before moving his hands back onto Kageyama’s head. “Oh, fuck, you’re amazing,” he said, closing his eyes. “Shit, this is- ahh, fuck!” he said, no longer able to hold himself back. “Fuck, I’m sorry Kageyama, I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” he apologized, before thrusting weakly into Kageyama’s mouth.

Choking slightly, Kageyama pulled back a little, tears forming in his eyes. He could feel, however, precum dripping from his cock as he ran his fingers against it desperately. God, he was such a fucking pervert.

Hinata noticed the change in Kageyama’s expression, and he stared. “K-Kageyama, did you just-“

“Shut up”, Kageyama said, his mouth still full of his boyfriend’s cock, but that was all the confirmation Hinata needed.

He thrust again into Kageyama’s mouth, and the taller boy groaned heavily as he felt Hinata’s cock rub against his lips, and he felt himself grow unbelievably harder.

Kageyama’s jaw was aching like hell, but he was so incredibly turned on in that moment that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He forced himself to take in more of Hinata’s cock, one hand pumping against what he didn’t have in his mouth, and the other quickly jerking himself off.

Finally, Kageyama pulled back, but almost instantly went down again, sucking along the side of Hinata’s cock. His jaw felt stiff, so he figured that he’d have to leave off the deep-throating for now, but Hinata was already close anyway.

The smaller boy was starting to babble incoherent words and noises of pleasure as Kageyama sped up his mouth against his cock. Kageyama felt that he was close too, his hand speeding up against his stiff cock.

Kageyama was sucking along the base of Hinata’s cock when suddenly Hinata's hands re-appeared in his hair. “Kageyama,” he breathed, “I’m so close, I- just use your hands.”

But Kageyama shook his head, instead opening his mouth and taking Hinata’s cock inside, and resuming what he was doing before.

“Ah, Ka- No, Kageyama, I’m going to-“

“Just come,” Kageyama said, his mouth still around Hinata’s cock. He looked upwards as he said that, and seeing Kageyama with a dick in his mouth and eyes half-lidded was too much for Hinata.

Stuffing his hand into his mouth, he came with a groan, his shoulders shaking. Kageyama tried his best to swallow it all, but he was still rather new to this, and a large amount ended up spilling down his lips.

Feeling Hinata’s come trailing down his face was too much for Kageyama, as he took his cock with both hands and began jerking himself off quickly. Within seconds, he fell back on the bed and came with a guttural groan, coating his fingers with his come. Breathing heavily, he felt the soreness begin to settle in his jaw. 

“Hey, Hinata,” he said after a while, but he didn’t get a response. Grabbing a tissue from the desk and wiping his fingers, Kageyama peered curiously at his boyfriend, only to find that he was already sleeping, dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, but god, that's the first and last time I'm ever writing "ran his tongue across X's balls". Just.. lol. /crawls into a corner
> 
> Edit 19/7: Fixed some typos/grammatical errors.


End file.
